


Angel

by silverynight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Endearments, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smitten Crowley (Good Omens), anathema knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: “That doesn’t mean you’re not in love with him,” Anathema argues and she can feel Newton is about to flee. “You call him angel.”Crowley chuckles and does it in a way that looks almost like he doesn’t care about what they’re talking about, but Anathema can see he’s flustered.“Of course I do! That’s what he is!”“You use it as a term of endearment,” she accuses and Newton sighs and finally decides to join the Them.“It is not,” Crowley protests, turning completely red.





	Angel

“How many dates have you had?” Anathema asks with curiosity while she looks at the Them out of the corner of her eye. They’re pleading Aziraphale to do proper magic since he’s an angel and can do better than _that_.

Crowley is sitting in front of her and Newton, watching with the most fond smile on his face as Aziraphale refuses to do anything that is not human magic tricks. He’s so focused on the angel it takes him a while to realize the question was, in fact, directed at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” She takes the bottle of wine from Newton’s hands and pours herself a glass before giving it back to Crowley. “You’ve know each other for 6000 years? I’m just curious about your relationship, so… when did you two start dating?”

The demon tenses and suddenly she realizes something’s wrong, Newton must’ve noticed too because he takes her hand, like pleading her silently to let it go, but she knows this is important. She’s pretty sure Agnes mentioned something about an angel and a demon in the book.

“We don’t date,” he mumbles and it sounds like it’s hurting him.

Bingo.

“Supernatural entities don’t date? Well, I suppose that’s a human thing to do, isn’t it?” She smiles, pretending she doesn’t understand the real problem. “What do you when you’re in love then?”

“Anathema, I think–”

“Aziraphale and I are just friendsss,” he hisses and oh, Anathema suddenly remembers the angel actually mentioned something about Crowley hissing when he’s really upset.

The demon definitely wants more than friendship and he’s quickly getting annoyed and grumpy because Anathema is reminding him exactly what he thinks he cannot have.

Crowley leaves his empty glass on the table next to him and starts drinking directly from the bottle.

“But you’re in love with him,” Anathema pushes and Newton is getting uncomfortable and nervous, he’s still not used to the fact that the demon in front of them would never hurt them.

“I told you… we’re jussst friendsss,” he narrows his eyes at her.

“That doesn’t mean you’re not in love with him,” Anathema argues and she can feel Newton is about to flee. “You call him angel.”

Crowley chuckles and does it in a way that looks almost like he doesn’t care about what they’re talking about, but Anathema can see he’s flustered.

“Of course I do! That’s what he is!”

“You use it as a term of endearment,” she accuses and Newton sighs and finally decides to join the Them.

“It is not,” Crowley protests, turning completely red.

“Oh really?”

He keeps drinking wine and just pretending she’s not even there, glaring at him.

“Very well then,” she mumbles.

Anathema knows she’s right and she’s very much ready to prove it.

***

Finally, everyone is sitting inside the bookshop and eating pastries Aziraphale made appear. Anathema looks from her apple pie and then back at the demon and the angel sitting next to each other.

Crowley has that besotted look on his face again and the woman can’t believe he still thinks he can fool her.

“Oh, no,” Newton mumbles next to her, almost alarmed. “I know that smirk, you’re gonna do something. You’re gonna piss the demon off, aren’t you? Please, don’t.”

Too late.

“Could you please make us cocoa too, angel?” Anathema says and Aziraphale is so used to being called angel he doesn’t even blink.

“Of course!” He snaps his fingers and many cups appear out of nowhere. The Them seem impressed. “There you go!”

Anathema grins, pretending she doesn’t see the betrayed expression on Crowley’s face or the way he starts glaring at her.

“Thank you, angel,” she says and Crowley’s eye twitches; he’s mad.

“You’re welcome, dear!”

Anathema mentions she’s going to look for a book while the others keep arguing about real and not real magic (she tells Aziraphale she’s just going to borrow it to calm him down) and she knows Crowley is going to follow her.

“Stop it,” he whispers, narrowing his eyes.

“Stop what?”

“Don’t call him angel!” He explodes and looks behind himself to see if someone heard, but everyone’s quite distracted trying to convince Aziraphale that magic tricks are not fun if you don’t know how to do them. “That’s my thing. Stop calling him that.”

“Why? He’s an angel, isn’t he?” Anathema mumbles, making the demon sigh. “You said you call him angel because he is one so I think there’s nothing wrong if I–”

“Alright! I get it!” Crowley cuts her off, desperate. “Yes, it’s a term of endearment. Now, please… stop doing that.”

“You should tell him,” she softens, noticing how it’s affecting him.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to scare him off,” Crowley admits, face twisting with pain. “He… He told me I was going too fast for him, if I tell him how I feel, what I want, he could–I could lose him…”

“Oh, Crowley…”

There’s panic in the demon’s face when he turns around.

“Angel…”

“An endearment?” Aziraphale grins from ear to ear. “All this time?”

Crowley doesn’t need to answer, it’s all written all over his face; honestly, Anathema has no idea why he keeps wearing those sunglasses even inside the bookshop, they hide absolutely nothing.

“I–”

“I’m sorry for making you wait, my love,” the angel says and the demon almost stops working after hearing the last words; he freezes. “But I’m ready now.”

Aziraphale takes him in his arms and when Crowley starts sobbing, completely happy, she knows it’s time to go.

***

The next time she sees them they’re holding hands and Crowley leans every now and then to kiss him on the cheek while the Them grimace and Pepper rolls her eyes.

Anathema has never seen Crowley so happy before.

“Thank you,” he mouths at her and she smiles back.

“See? Everything turned out to be fine,” she tells Newton who just rolls his eyes, but leans to press his lips against her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
